pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lilondra/WM/update
discuss lilondra 08:29, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :shock>gale definitely. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:31, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::Pulverizing is nice on Hammers too. -- Guild of ' 08:32, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Isnt it better to take prot strike when you go pulverizing ? lilondra 08:36, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Feel free to edit btw ill revert if i dont agree :) lilondra 08:37, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Rush/Sprint. If you already got a "Charge!" guy I do believe Rush to be better as a cancel for Flail. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:52, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :You can't do Pulverizing and Flail. I suggested Pulverizing because you can use it with Frenzy. If you do Hammer Elite->Flail->Crushing, you'll be fine. If you do Hammer Elite->Flail->Pulverizing, you'll have to hit again before you can use Pulverizing. -- Guild of ' 09:04, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::Backbreaker->Flail->Prot Strike = easy qknock with bull's. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:09, 12 October 2008 (EDT) x2 would be the best way to make it work. Boonprots, blackout rangers and Backbreaker wars all range from bad to inferior now. You have to make modifications to the bars, you can't simply replace old elites with newer ones like on the boonprot, boon simply doesn't work anymore. Boonprots aren't bad because the energy management was nerfed (Scavenger's is pretty mediocre), they're bad because Boon is bad and the meta has changed massively since then. 4-4 split builds with no party healing whatsoever and no defense are never really going to work though, it's too easy to wipe one of the teams and collapse on the other. 86.143.21.233 09:20, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Thank god you make sense cuz i would have flamed you if you were both IP and nub anyway log in lilondra 09:28, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :no 86.143.21.233 09:29, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :: Then atleast tell what youre acc is ? lilondra 09:30, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::Tab 86.143.21.233 09:31, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::: oeh yh ripped the build off youre page lol havent rly seen it in well like forever.Anyway check EviL's builds there running.At first sight you think they suck (the builds and well sometimes the players) and second sight youre shure they suck and about 15 seconds later you wonder how the fuck they even last longer then a minute with the build well i havent figured it out yet will let you know when i have (not a pve scrub just a mediocre player) lilondra 10:10, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Good players can play most any build and win, bad build or not.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:11, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::::: They send a ranger and a monk back for a split only to realise they get wiped at stand ... Yes they are good but i can ashure you if there build really sucked like echo mending sucks they would not win lilondra 10:13, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Those bars look pretty ok, but not boonprot.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:15, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::The reason why they got wiped at stand is because boonprot folds under pressure. Normal monk bars would fare so much better tbh.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:17, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Perhaps dual WoH then anyway :( lilondra 10:27, 12 October 2008 (EDT)